


The Secret Walls

by msgrayson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, F/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgrayson/pseuds/msgrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as the rest of the walls know they are the only survivors of humanity left. Alessandra Berlitz has discovered otherwise. Because of her explicit training and astounding talent the King decided to ship her and her twin brother to the sister set of walls. After Eren's Titan revelation the twins must go back to Wall Rose to help the matter at hand. Will a reunion with a long lost rival spark an old flame or just lead to more blood shed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Alessandra and her brother are original characters. This story is set around the time Eren has revealed his Titan Form. This may have some holes in it so just bare with me while I put everything together.

Alessandra Berlitz POV

 

The light pounding against the rooftop filled the silence in the room. Pencil scribbling meaningless signatures only made the small ache in her hand more prominent. Leaning back in the chair Alessandra looked up at the celling.

 

"I wonder what the dumbass is doing."

 

Letting her dark blue eyes wander over to the window stained with water a small sigh escaped her red plump lips. He crossed her mind from time to time. Whether it be his asshole sarcastic demeanor, or the small smile she manages to get out of him. Hearing a light knock on the door Alessandra commented the usual "Come in." A male replica of herself walked into the room.

 

"Aless. We’re being summoned."

 

The words sent a small chill down her spine. It had been 10 years since the twins had set foot in any of the three walls. Why did they suddenly need to go back? She had her place here in Wall Cyndel. Her squad depended on her as well as her fellow Survey Corp members.

 

"You know the only reason why they would be asking for us to go back right?"

 

Aless only nodded at her brother’s statement. It was serious. Word of Wall Maria being breached through the Shinganshina district had reached the walls in her location. Scared everyone in the proximity.

 

“Let’s go were heading out in two days and need to be briefed.”

Alessandra pushed her chair back and tried ignoring the small butterflies in her stomach. Even though she was being faced with the chance of being killed while heading back to Wall Rose, all she could think about was the possibility of him being alive. If she could only see his face one more time it would be enough, but for now the focus on getting her squad and twin brother to safety would be the top priority.


End file.
